Teardrops On My Guitar
by B-MillerX
Summary: Jeanette finally gets the courage to tell Simon how she really feels, and discovers he may not feel the same way. With some help from someone unexpected, things might just work out in the end. Simon x Jeanette. One-shot.


Disclaimer- I don't own the Chipmunks or Chipettes!

Yeah, so, I heard this song and immediately thought of a Chipmunks scenario. xD I always do that with fanfictions. This is a one-shot, and this is truthfully the only story I have EVER finished in my entire life.

The ending is kind of lame, I think, but the whole story makes up for it.

This took me a few days to write. Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Teardrops on my Guitar**

"Would you look at her?"

"Yeah, she's something else."

"But she's mine. She'd never fall for a nerd like you, Simon."

"Excuse me? My intelligence is actually very attractive, Alvin."

The two teenagers continued bickering, standing side by side at Alvin's locker, staring across the hall at a beauty that was just awaiting their approach.

"Simon, you don't even like redheads!"

"And how can you be so certain of that, Alvin?"

With their constant fighting, they didn't notice the girl walk beside them, standing still, a large smile on her face. "Uh, hello."

The two boys quickly stopped, turning to face her. "Hey, Lacy!"

Lacy was a tall, brown eyed chipmunk. She had very curly, red hair that came down to her shoulders, and straightened bangs that hung over her eyebrows. Her style was simple; she didn't wear designer clothing, hoop earrings, or loads of makeup, but for some reason, she was perfect. Perfect in every way.

Alvin finally cleared his throat to speak, "Is there something I could help you with, beautiful?"

Lacy's cheeks turned red as she shook her head, "No thank you, Alvin," She turned her glance to Simon, "But, Simon could. I was having trouble with what we learned in chemistry today. I was wondering if you could help me?"

Simon nodded in satisfaction, "Of course." Alvin shot him a jealous look then interrupted the conversation, "I understood that! I could teach you a thing about it," He grinned and puckered his lips, "And maybe about something else, too."

Lacy could only laugh in embaressment for Alvin. She was smart enough to notice he was making a fool of himself.

"Alvin... you aren't in chemistry." Simon replied, trying to hold back his own laughter.

Alvin only blinked his eyes a couple times, realizing he had lost the fight, then shrugged, "Fine."

Lacy pushed her bangs slightly out of her eyes and turned to face Simon, "I'll meet you at the library at 6:00 then?"

Simon smiled in agreement, "Sounds good to me!" He waved goodbye to her as she turned the corner, now giving Alvin the chance to snap at him.

"How could you do that, Simon?! You know I like her!"

Simon only sighed, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "Alvin, this isn't a date. I'm helping her with school."

"Yeah, sure. You may have won this time, but be sure to be defeated the next!" Alvin yelled, slamming his locker shut and storming off in the opposite direction of Simon, towards the exit of the school.

"Good grief, Alvin." Simon whispered to himself, following after him.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you guys seen the way boys drool over Lacy?" Brittany asked, rolling her eyes as she took another sip of her coffee.

Eleanor nodded, unwrapping a small brownie she had bought from the Coffee Shoppe.

"She isn't even that pretty!" Brittany complained again. She looked over at Jeanette, who seemed to have her nose shoved into a book as usual.

"Jeanette? What do you think?"

Jeanette looked up, startled, and shrugged, not knowing what Brittany was yelling about this time.

"She's talking about Lacy." Eleanor said, taking a bite out of her brownie.

"Oh," Jeanette nodded, then shrugged again, "What about her?"

"Aren't you worried that Simon is going to fall for her?!" Brittany demanded, slamming her coffee on the table, causing some of it to spill.

A soft smile appeared on Jeanette's face as she shook her head, "Of course not. Simon's not like that. He wouldn't."

"You can't be so sure," Eleanor stated, glancing at Jeanette, "Theodore is even _more_ not like that, and I heard him saying how he thought she was cute!" A small bit of jealousy could be heard in Eleanor's voice.

Jeanette blinked a few times, thinking this over, then shook her head again, "I don't think Simon would. And anyway, it doesn't matter to me. I don't own him..."

"UGH! Jeanette!" Brittany yelled, slamming her coffee on the table for the second time, "Stop hiding your feelings for him! If you just came right out and told him I bet he'd tell you the same thing!"

Jeanette's eyes widened at Brittany's anger. Was she that obvious? Jeanette was rather good at keeping things to herself, but was it possible that her feelings for Simon were noticeable? She let out a long sigh, then without answering, began reading her book again. Maybe she _would_ tell Simon that she had feelings for him, but not any time soon.

Eleanor finished what was left of her brownie, then quickly wiped her mouth, looking at her watch. It was 5:45. "Wasn't there somewhere you needed to be at 6:00?" She asked Jeanette, looking over at her quiet sister.

Jeanette gasped as she closed her book and shoved it in her backpack, "I almost forgot! I have to be at the library to take out the sequel of a love novel I've been reading recently. The librarian said that it should be in by then!"

Brittany smirked at her sister, as she picked up her own bag and placed it on her shoulder, "We should get going."

Jeanette nodded then slid off the tiny counter stool and towards the front entrance of the Coffee Shoppe. Eleanor and Brittany soon followed behind her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin slowly walked through several rows of bookcases on the second floor of the library. Simon had been sitting just a floor below.

_"Tutoring" Lacy in botany... or biology ... or whatever it was. _Alvin told himself, pretending to look interested in a fictional book he stumbled upon.

Simon had no clue that Alvin was there, though. Of course, Alvin had to spy on his brother. He had to make sure that Simon didn't lay a finger on Lacy.

"The Adventures of ... Huck Finn? What kind of name is that?" Alvin said outloud, putting the book back in it's spot. As he began to walk out from that certain row of bookcases, he didn't notice a frantic Chipette rushing towards his direction.

_CRASH._

Jeanette fell to the floor, the pile of books she had been holding scattering around her. Alvin also stumbled backwards and fell down. He held his head with his hand to gain back his mind, then finally realized what happened.

"Oh, sorry Jeanette." He said, picking up a few books that she had dropped. He didn't realize that Jeanette liked reading _this_ much.

"It's alright, Alvin." Jeanette replied, also picking up some of her books.

_Wait ... why is Alvin at the library? I didn't even know he knew what a library was..._ Jeanette whispered to herself, slowly standing up and patting out her skirt.

Alvin handed Jeanette her books and also began wiping his own pants. "If you're looking for Simon, he's down on the first floor ...tutoring."

Jeanette smiled through confusion, but nodded to show she understood. Why did everyone assume that she was always looking for Simon? They were just friends. Nothing more. ...Although Jeanette truely wished they could be something more.

She gave a little wave as she began heading towards the staircase to go downstairs. Alvin didn't want to be seen alone so, he decided to follow her, creeping slowly behind.

_Tutoring, huh?_ Jeanette thought. _Probably tutoring Timmy again. He's not too much of a bright boy._ She let out a little giggle as she turned a corner towards the study area of the library. She suddenly stopped short as she saw Simon, sitting alone at a table, scattering through his notes.

_Wow, look at him._ Jeanette let out a soft sigh. For some reason, Simon seemed more beautiful than she had remembered. His blue eyes, hidden behind his adorable, huge glasses seemed to be sparkling a different way today.

Alvin stood silently behind Jeanette, a small smile on his face. He had a weird feeling in his stomach, something that told him that he wanted Simon to be happy, but not with Lacy; with Jeanette. Alvin slowly stepped up to stand beside Jeanette as he spoke. "You ... like him, don't you?"

Jeanette suddenly jumped, startled, as she faced Alvin, her eyes wide.

"Me? Like Simon? Nonsense. We're only friends."

Alvin sighed and shook his head, placing his hand on Jeanette's shoulder, "I wouldn't wait to tell him, Jeanette. Other people come along, you know."

Jeanette was completely confused. She had no idea what Alvin was talking about- ... until Lacy made her way out of a bookcase to sit next to Simon, smiling flirtishly at him.

Jeanette's mouth nearly dropped open. "Lacy?! But, Simon wouldn't ... I mean, he couldn't ..."

Alvin rubbed his neck in embaressment and chuckled, "Well, Lacy IS something else. It's not surprising that Simon could like her. I mean, who doesn't?"

A small gulp escaped down Jeanette's throat to stop a tear that was about to fall from her eye. She placed down the books she had been holding and began to make her way towards the exit of the library.

Alvin gasped and began to run after her, "Jeanette! Wait! I could help you!"

Jeanette quickly stopped and turned around, nearly knocking over Alvin a second time.

"I don't need help. I'm capable of doing everything on my own. And ... would you mind putting all those books back in their place for me?"

"But, Jeanette ..."

"It's fine, Alvin. I'll figure ... something out."

She left off with a wave and a sigh before heading out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeanette sat alone on her bed, an old acoustic guitar in her hands. The sun had set, and her sisters were downstairs in the kitchen, eating dinner. Jeanette passed on it though. She had lost her appetite.

Slowly, she began strumming away on the guitar. Jeanette admitted she wasn't amazing at it, but she COULD play if she tried. Usually when she was upset, she would grab a book and leave the world to escape from her daily problems, but for some reason, the old guitar attracted her attention.

Thoughts of today began flowing back into her mind. Thoughts of the Coffee Shoppe and the chat with her sisters, thoughts about Alvin's advice, thoughts about _Simon._ She was so overwhelmed that her eyes began filling with tears, a few falling and landing on her guitar. Jeanette quickly wiped them off the guitar and away from her eyes though. She'd hate for her sisters to walk in and see her like this.

"G, G, E, D-" She said outloud, trying to play those notes. They weren't fully tuning out though.

Frustrated, Jeanette placed the guitar beside her bed, and walked across the room to stare out the window into the night. The sky was very clear. All the stars were noticeable. She glanced around until she found the perfect one.

She took a deep breath in before closing her eyes, "I wish I knew what to do. I like Simon, I really do." She cut herself off, opening her eyes and looking down, "I just hope that he feels the same way about me."

Jeanette was so confused. She knew she had to tell Simon before it was too late.

Sitting back down on her bed, she found herself holding a picture her and Simon had taken not too long along. It was them at a museum in the city. They had won a contest to go and see the new art that had been lent to it. The whole car ride there, they were singing random love songs together, just to be funny, but now, Jeanette realized that she meant all the lyrics she had sung.

"Oh, Simon..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The hallways in school seemed more crowded today. Brittany, Eleanor, and Jeanette walked together through them before first period started. On the way, Eleanor saw Theodore and broke away from the group, and soon enough, Brittany saw a boy she'd been crushing on and walked away. Jeanette was left alone, as usual, to walk through the noisy halls and glance upon all the happy couples and friends that had been together.

Suddenly, there he was. Simon stood at his locker, placing in some binders and taking out others. Jeanette's stomach filled with butterflies as she slowly began walking over to him. He was so flawless. Everything about him was perfect.

"Oh, hi Jeanette!" Simon said, noticing his friend and smiling.

Jeanette couldn't help but choke on her words as she spoke back, "Oh, uh, yeah, hi Simon."

Simon saw how many books Jeanette had been holding and smirked, "Think it's time to get a backpack? You wouldn't want to drop all those and repeat an accident like the one that happened to Brittany."

Jeanette began laughing, remembering what Simon had been talking about. Before Brittany had her backpack, she dropped her books in front of the guy she liked, one of her biggest textbooks crushing his toe.

Jeanette finally shrugged as she grasped tighter to her books. "Yeah, I think I will." She sighed, _He's so funny._

She was so into her conversation with Simon that she didn't notice her sisters yelling her name from across the hall. They finally ignored it and left after the 6th time.

"Si-Simon..." Jeanette spoke softly, a small gulp escaping down her throat.

"Yes, Jeanette?"

"I ... need to tell you something." She suddenly found all the courage in the world to tell him. Maybe her wish had come true.

"Sure. What is it?" Simon asked, seeming interested.

"Well, I-"

"Simon!" A voice called from down the hallway. It was Lacy.

"Lacy! Hey." He had, rushing over to embrace her.

Lacy accepted the hug and soon did something more. She leaned in and pressed her lips againest his. The worst part was, Simon did it back.

Jeanette's heart stopped. She felt like she couldn't breath. But she pretended to keep smiling as Simon walked back over to her, holding Lacy's hand.

"Jeanette, this is Lacy. And Lacy, this is Jeanette, a friend of mine."

Lacy smiled and waved, flipping her bangs out of her face. "Oh, hi Jeanette. I've seen you around before."

Jeanette only nodded, still unable to speak.

"Look, Simon. I have to rush to pick up an art project before class so, I'll talk to you later, sweetie?" Lacy said, looking at him.

Simon only smiled and nodded, hugging Lacy closely again before she darted off in a different direction.

Jeanette placed her hand on her chest to try to even out her breathing as Simon looked back at her.

"Isn't she great, Jeanette? She's so beautiful, intelligent, sweet. Perfect in every way! I think we're meant to be."

The fake smile was still on Jeanette's face as she slowly nodded, trying to hold back the tears that began forming in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting you before. What were you going to say?"

"Wh-What?" Jeanette started, shaking her head. She couldn't concentrate. Everything was blurry. "O-Oh. N-Nothing. I have to... go now."

She quickly turned around and without any goodbyes began rushing down the hallway towards the bathroom, the tears finally escaping her eyes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Alvin noticed Jeanette talking to Simon and hoped that she was doing what he told her to do. Leaving them alone for a few minutes to go flirting with a random group of girls and to argue with Brittany, he came back to notice that Jeanette was gone and Simon was standing speechless by his locker.

"Simon? What happened?" Alvin asked, approaching his brother.

Simon blinked a few times and shrugged, "I'm not sure."

"Did Jeanette tell you?"

Simon's gaze moved to Alvin, his eyes filled with confusion, "Tell me what?"

Alvin let out a long sigh and shook his head, looking up at Simon.

"Simon. Isn't it obvious? Jeanette's, well, in love with you."

Simon's eyes widened at the thought, and began to softly laugh. "Alvin, you're funny." He added, slightly nudging his brother.

Alvin's face dropped in anger as he stomped his foot down. "I'm not joking, Simon! Pay attention to me for once! It's been so obvious this whole time and you never actually took the chance to notice it!"

Simon only shook his head at Alvin, closing his locker shut. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard."

"Maybe to you. Just wait and see." Alvin left off stomping towards his first period class, the direction in which Jeanette was heading.

Simon was left standing alone, millions of unexplored thoughts gathering in his head. He decided to ignore them all and leave that for after school.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The bathroom had been locked, so Jeanette decided to curl up in a corner of an old hallway in which barely anyone used anymore. All the lockers were a gross, tan color, a lot different from the new freshly painted maroon ones, and the floors were dirty and filled with germs. Jeanette didn't care at the moment, though. She just wanted to lock herself away from the world, and luckily, none of the world was there right now.

Of course, Alvin happened to be passing by this way. Since it was the longest route to get to his first period class, he would always use it. Hey, the longer it took the get to class, the shorter class would be, right?

He passed right by where Jeanette was, then suddenly heard a soft Chipette's cries. He turned around to see Jeanette, between two sets of lockers, her head resting on her knees.

"Jeanette? Are you ... alright?"

Jeanette looked up surprised, but once she saw it was Alvin, shook her head no, especially now that someone had seen her like this.

"Jeanette, I ... talked to Simon."

Jeanette sniffled, "So you know about Lacy then?"

Alvin's eyes widened, "What? What about Lacy?!"

Jeanette sighed and lightly cleared her throat. "I saw them kissing and holding hands."

Alvin's face grew red with anger. How dare Simon steal the girl he liked from him!- ... Oh, right. This was about Jeanette. Alvin looked back down at her, calming himself down, and sighed. "I don't know what to do then, Jeanette..."

"I'm so worried about tonight."

"What? Why? What's tonight?" Alvin asked.

"The Chipettes have a concert on live television. How am I supposed to perform feeling like this?"

_A concert? Live television?! PERFECT!_ Alvin exclaimed to himself, grabbing Jeanette's hand and pulling her off the ground. "Jeanette, have you ever written a song before?!"

Jeanette shook her head no, wiping away the gross dirt from her skirt. "Me and Eleanor leave that stuff to Brittany."

Alvin smiled, hugging Jeanette with his overwhelming excitement. Jeanette blinked a few times and blushed, "Alvin... What's on your mind?"

Alvin only nodded, a small smirk forming on his face, "I have an idea."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The school day had passed and night had fallen. Simon was sitting on the living room couch, reading a book, waiting for a call from Lacy. Thoughts about what Alvin said earlier that day were still bothering him, though.

Suddenly, from behind him, Simon heard someone storming down the stairs. It was Alvin, carrying his acoustic guitar.

"Alvin? What are you doing?"

Alvin merely looked at Simon and smiled, "I'm going out." He opened the front door, but before closing it behind him, yelled, "Be sure to watch the Chipettes concert on TV!" He left off with the sound of a slamming door.

Simon blinked a few times before grabbing the remote and quickly browsing through the channels until he found the Chipettes concert. It had just started, but only Brittany and Eleanor were on stage. Of course, Brittany was rambling on about something completely conceited while Eleanor stood, almost annoyed, behind her.

"Why did Alvin want me to-"

He was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone. Lacy!

"Hey Lacy!" Simon exclaimed, a smile on his face.

"Hi Simon." Lacy replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Jeanette stood quietly backstage, her heart pounding. _Where's Alvin?_ She thought to herself, looking around quietly. A noise of the backstage door opening was heard, and Jeanette looked to see Alvin rushing in.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to tune this before we went on." He laughed before noticing the nervous look on Jeanette's face. "Are you ready?"

Jeanette shrugged, "I guess so."

"Put all your confidence into this, Jeanette. He'll be watching."

Jeanette let a small smile appear on her face, as she heard Brittany announce to the audience her entrance.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, I give you our sister, Jeanette! She is going to be doing a duet with Alvin, from Alvin and the Chipmunks!"

Jeanette and Alvin both walked on stage together, holding their guitars firmly in their hands. Alvin grinned at the audience before taking a seat on one of the two stools placed center stage.

"Uh, hi everyone." Jeanette said into the microphone. "Just today, me and Alvin worked together to ... write a little something. I hope you guys enjoy it." She glanced over at Alvin who gave her the thumbs up and softly began counting out the beats.

Suddenly, their music started.

Jeanette sang alone as they both played.

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want, and I'm needing, everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_He talks to me, I laugh cause it's so damn funny_

_That I can't even see, anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

Alvin began singing with Jeanette.

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

Alvin stopped and continued to let Jeanette sing alone, only singing at the chorus.

_He walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause _

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Simon sat, speechless staring at the TV screen. The song was still going, but it seemed to be at it's musical break.

What Alvin said was... true? Was this song about him?

"Lacy ... can I ... call you back later?" Simon asked, a sad look on his face.

Lacy seemed confused as she answered, "Why?"

Simon shook his head, holding it in his hand, "I've been so blind, Lacy. I'm sorry."

Lacy took a deep breath in before replying, "...Does that mean...?"

Simon nodded, sighing, "Yes. I'm sorry, Lacy. I have to go."

He quickly hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket, before rushing out of the house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.._

_He looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see._

Both Alvin and Jeanette stood up, taking a bow, but Alvin began clapping, gesturing his claps towards Jeanette. Jeanette was surprised that Alvin wasn't wanting the claps for himself, but took this as she stepped foward.

The crowd was going wild, clapping and howling. Jeanette only blushed, taking another bow, as her and Alvin slowly walked offstage.

"You were great!" Eleanor exclaimed, throwing herself at her sister for a huge hug once they got offstage.

Jeanette almost fell backwards, but smiled as she thanked her sister, placing her guitar down.

"...Where's Brittany?" Jeanette asked as Eleanor let go of her.

"She was right here a minute ago..." Eleanor replied, looking around frantically.

Suddenly, out from Brittany's dresser room, emerged Brittany and Simon. Simon seemed to be dressed up, and his hair was slicked back.

"Si-Simon... What're you doing here?" Jeanette asked as Simon walked over to her.

Simon stared helplessly at Jeanette before hurling himself at her, hugging her close in an embrace.

Jeanette's eyes widened as she quickly hugged him back.

"I'm so sorry, Jeanette. I was so blind. I should have known."

Jeanette only shook her head, a tear falling from her eye, "It's okay, Simon. It really is."

"No, it's not okay Jeanette. I almost lost the girl I wanted to be with more then anything because of my blindness."

Brittany nudged Alvin and Eleanor and gave them a signal for them to leave. They understood immediately and walked into Brittany's dressing room. Brittany quickly went back on stage to close the concert.

"Simon... do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do, Jeanette." He held her hands in his. "I never would've admitted it, either, but thanks to Alvin, I'm guessing, this all worked out."

Jeanette nodded, another tear falling from her eye as she hugged Simon again.

Simon sighed, holding Jeanette close.

After a few quiet seconds of embrace, he softly whispered, "That beautiful, intelligent, and sweet girl I was talking about ... was you." And with that, he slowly leaned in, pressing his lips againest hers.

Jeanette's heart nearly stopped in emotion, as she threw her arms around Simon's neck, kissing him back.

After a few seconds, he moved away, staring into her eyes with a smile.

"I love you, Jeanette." He whispered to her.

She sighed, "I love you too, Simon."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Brittany quietly opened her dressing room door, and walked inside. Alvin was sitting, arms crossed, on the couch.

"Is something wrong, Alvin?"

Alvin nodded, his face seemed upset, "It's not fair. No matter what, Simon wins. I get nothing out of helping him find true love!"

Brittany blinked a few times before sitting next to Alvin, her hands placed on her lap.

"Well, what are you going to do about it?" She asked, looking down.

Alvin turned to face Brittany, then smiled, grabbing her hand.

"AHA! Who's the winner now, Simon?!"

Brittany's eyes widened as Alvin pulled her closer to him, kissing her on the lips. She quickly pulled back and slapped him across the face.

"DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN!- ... without telling me you're going to do it, first." She grinned, leaving Alvin with a wink, as she left her dressing room.

"Wow..." Alvin said to himself, rubbing his face where she had slapped him, "Does that mean _I_ win?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**THE END**

I think the ending is sort of funny but, it sort of ruins everything, I don't know. xD

**Please submit reviews!**


End file.
